Dormir sans toi
by AccioLexi
Summary: Cato et Clove sont partenaires d'entraînement depuis toujours. Ils se connaissent par coeur. Et pourtant, dans les Jeux, ils savent que l'un deux va mourir.


Ils ont huit ans. Ca fait déjà six ans qu'ils vivent au Centre d'Entraînement, mais séparément. Ils se sont vus quelques fois, de loin, mais ils ne savent pas qu'à partir de ce soir, ils vont vivre ensemble.

On leur attribue un appartement ; leur maître s'occupe de quatre paires de jeunes qui s'entraînent du matin au soir. Il leur explique : il faut qu'ils se lèvent à l'heure, maintenant, il n'y aura plus un dortoir entier pour les réveiller, ils seront seuls. A huit ans, on est assez grand pour s'occuper de soi. Le matin de huit à dix heures, ils iront à l'école, puis ils s'entraîneront jusqu'à midi. Après manger, même programme, ils apprendront jusqu'à quinze heures et s'entraîneront jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, l'heure d'aller manger. Le soir, ils sont libres, mais ils ont intérêt à être en forme le lendemain. Ils seront à présent partenaires d'entraînement, partageront une chambre, et iront aux Hunger Games ensemble, si c'est Clove qui est tirée au sort. Les enfants hochent la tête avec sérieux. Ils savent ce qui les attend.

Mais c'est ainsi qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Le premier soir, ils sont fatigués, mais Cato ne veut pas aller se coucher tout de suite, il voudrait d'abord lire un livre d'images. Clove se moque de lui, ils ont huit ans, ils sont trop grands maintenant pour vivre dans un monde de poésie.

Cato se met à pleurer, et Clove s'arrête immédiatement de parler, désemparée.

"Oh non, Cato, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas...  
-Et moi, je ne voulais pas vivre avec toi, d'accord ? Je voulais être seul ou avec mes parents, enfin des gens qui m'aiment, n'importe qui, pas avec toi ! J'ai pas envie de combattre et d'être un tribut, moi !" lâche-t-il, et les deux enfants regardent autour d'eux, terrifiés par l'ampleur de ce qu'il vient de dire. Si quelqu'un les a entendus, ils seront renvoyés du Centre. Et dans ce cas, il deviendront des maçons pauvres et sans avenir. Clove ne veut pas de ce futur, celui de ses parents.

Elle s'asseoit à côté de lui.

"Cato, faut pas abandonner. Si tu veux, on travaillera ensemble et on s'aidera. Mais on se laisse jamais tomber. On est partenaires et on va réussir ensemble !"

Le garçon relève la tête vers elle et sèche les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues.

"Tu verras, Clove, un jour, je serai bien plus fort et bien plus déterminé que toi !" lui dit-il, et ces mots sonnent comme une promesse. Un jour, c'est lui qui rassurera Clove.

Ils lisent, ensemble, le grand livre d'images. Ils se souhaitent bonne nuit, et elle retourne se glisser dans son lit.

* * *

Ils ont dix-huit ans, et Clove a été désignée pour participer aux Hunger Games. Ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre de Cato, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais dormi seuls - en dortoir jusqu'à huit ans, tous les deux durant les dix années qui ont suivi. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'abandonnent quelques jours avant les Jeux pour lesquels ils se sont entraînés toute leur vie.

Elle doute. Elle lui demande, gênée :

"Dis, Cato, tu veux vraiment y aller, aux Jeux ?"

Elle a le souvenir d'un soir où il lui avait avoué qu'il rêvait d'une famille aimante, pas d'être tribut. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre soir comme celui-là, mais ils s'en souviennent parfaitement, tous les deux.

"Bien sûr. Je t'avais promis qu'on irait, pas vrai ?  
-Oui. Je me demande juste si l'un de nous va gagner."

Il fronce les sourcils, il la regarde. Le doute n'est pas permis à ce stade, et ils le savent tous les deux. Elle doit être persuadée qu'ils vont gagner, c'est tout. Les tributs du District Deux ne sont pas là pour perdre.

"Bien sûr qu'on va gagner, Clove.  
-Non. Non, _on_ ne va pas gagner. Ce sera toi ou moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas nous deux."

Et elle n'ose pas le dire, mais la pensée qui suit, c'est qu'elle serait incapable de dormir sans lui si elle revenait en ayant gagné les Jeux. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle laisse reposer sa tête sur son torse.

"Clove, n'abandonne pas. On s'aidera, on est partenaires, on se laissera jamais tomber. Parce qu'honnêtement.."

Il s'interrompt, et elle relève la tête vers lui.

"Quoi ?  
-Je ne pourrais pas dormir sans toi si je gagnais les Jeux".

* * *

Argh, c'est affreusement mal écrit (trop d'émotions quand j'écris du Clato, j'oublie comment on écrit ! xD) et beurk, tout plein de guimauve pour faire vomir KatnissLJay ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même =)


End file.
